Your Only Friend
by Cherry-Trilogies
Summary: Fluff, shonen-ai, oneshot, L and Light. L is up into the late ho-well, early morning hours, and Light can't sleep because of the constant clicking of keys on his laptop. They are still chained together, so he can't get away from the sound. What will he do


Light groaned tiredly and turned over onto his side, facing away from the detective on the other side of the bed, trying almost desperately to block out the constant tapping beside him. Yet again L was feverishly typing on his laptop, the screen buzzing as new letters appeared on the program he was using. Light cracked his eyes open and glanced at the clock that glared at him from the bedside table; 2 AM, translating to way too early in the fucking morning.

This was happening way too often, and Light couldn't stand it anymore. If they had to be chained together in order to clear his name from suspicion, that was fine, but this frequent late night-early morning thing had to stop.

Light sat up slowly and shuffled back to look over L's shoulder to see what he was doing. Writing out relations; he should have known that already. The teen didn't speak at first, he was waiting to see if the detective acknowledged his watching presence. He didn't. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing up so late?" He grumbled when he started getting impatient.

"Matching up clues." L responded without looking away from the glowing screen or pausing in his fluent typing.

"I know that. What I meant was, why are you still not sleeping?" Light already knew what L would answer with, but decided to ask anyways.

"Because I'm working."

Just as the teen had predicted. "Do you ever sleep in the presence of others?" He asked dryly.

"I rarely sleep at all."

How the hell did the detective run with no sleep? Sure, he had lots of sugary items, as a matter of fact, Light hadn't seen him eat anything that wasn't, unless you counted the one or two bananas, but is that really enough to keep someone running for long periods of time? "Why not? Doesn't it just lower your ability to think?"

"Yes, but I don't have the time to waste on sleeping."

How, in this world, was Light ever going to get L to sleep successfully? The teenager sat there with L in silence,well, almost silence, thinking of anyway he could to convince the detective to go to sleep. Then it dawned on him; hadn't L once said that he was his first and only friend? "Ryuzaki, you know that friends do favours for each other when they need it, right?"

"… Yes." L stopped typing momentarily to think before he turned to look Light in the eyes and ask, "Does this question mean that you want a favour from me?" Bingo.

When L saw the look in Light's eyes that so obviously screamed, 'Yes! Do you really think that you had to ask?' he turned back to the laptop and again started entering text into the file before he decided to speak. "Then what is it that you would like from me?"

"I'd like you to go to sleep."

"Nope, too much to do."

"And there's more than enough time to do it in tomorrow." Other than the fact that the noise like buzzing bees was disturbing the time he could be sleeping in, Light didn't quite know why he wanted to get L to sleep. Could it be that he felt affection for this man and wanted to keep him as healthy as he could? Or maybe he just wanted to hold the pale form in his arms? He didn't know, or didn't want to know, but he did know that he wanted it desperately enough that he would rack his brain until it happened.

L stopped typing just long enough to glare at Light and go back to writing before he answered with a low, "There's never enough time." With a hint of venom in his voice, signaling that the teen should drop it. He did, but only until he could think of another way to get L to sleep.

Another idea came to him just in time; what would happen if he could somehow hide the pesky laptop and trap L and give him nothing else to do but sleep? It might just work; Light knew he was stronger than the detective, and there was a pretty nice gap in between the mattresses on his side that he could get at easily, but L wouldn't be able to, and the teenager could tell that L was close to the point where he did his regular save on his program. Yes, that was the way to go.

Light waited, keeping still and watching the laptop's screen until L pressed the keys that the younger was waiting for; CTRL and S. When he did, Light striked with lightning speed, snatching L's laptop from his knees and snapping it shut as he moved over in the bed, sliding it smoothly between the mattresses underneath them. In the time that Light had put the first step of his plans into action, L had only managed to freeze, stare at the spot the screen had been, and look in the other's direction before he asked Light as he finished his first step, "Yagami, what are you do-" He didn't get the chance to finish as he felt hands grab his shoulders and pull him towards Light, turning him on his way forward so that he landed with his clothed back against bare flesh, arms wrapping around his form.

Light collapsed onto the bed, sleep nagging at his brain as he held the detective close, bringing him down with him. Even though he didn't feel the older man struggle, he knew that he did not like it at all.

"Yagami, let me go."

"No, you need sleep." The teenager held L closer, not moving to let the detective escape his embrace.

"What I need," He said with an annoyed tone. "is for you to let me go back to work."

"You can work in the morning." Light was starting to have a hard time keeping awake; he didn't even realize until he had gotten a hold of him, but L was much warmer than his pale skin hinted at, and it was starting to turn his brain into a tired lethargy, or at least more than it already had been.

"It is morning." He sounded like he was bored. Good, that's how Light wanted him.

"Later." Light's drowsiness started to show in his voice.

L sighed. So much for getting the next list up to date… But, despite his unwillingness to be kept away from the work that needed to get done, L found himself accepting that maybe it would be alright to get a good sleep for once. "Alright, Yagami, you win. I'll sleep, but your going to have to work twice as hard to make up for the time that is lost." He figured that this request might sway Light's descision, but it didn't. Light was already fast asleep, and as L turned to look at the teenager's sleeping face, he smiled in content, and L found himself smiling back.

When the evening after came, the list of most commonly asked questions throughout the day totalled to three.

'How come Ryuzaki's eyes look a little more human today?' or ' Where are the bags that are usually under his eyes?' or 'Is it just me, or does Ryuzaki actually seem more… dare I say it, cheerful?' And all these questions were the fault of one person and his devotion to sleeping peacefully.

* * *

First story... SIGHS EXPLOSIVELY Now I only have a few more to go before I can betaread...

Oh, and in case anyone didn't notice, I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR L, OR EVEN LIGHT... unfortunately... or is it fortunately?

Meh, doesn't matter, and anyways, all I want to say now is:

Please review! I need that brain food! Does not matter if it's kind, mean or anywhere in between. I love con-crits, so feel free to spout off a few!


End file.
